Prior to the present invention, there has been a continuing need for a basketball return structure easily mountable on a basketball backboard and adapted to return the ball to a specified particular site and at a level convenient to grasp the returning ball, together with a need that such device not be cumbersome and be easily storable and/or retractable, yet light weight and easy and simple to handle.
Prior to the present invention, there have not been any such structures in existence. Existing typical prior art is evidenced by the following patents, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,269 to Hatley granted June 17, 1930 discloses a frame of which upper ends are fixedly but detachably inserted into ring-loops extending from a lower edge of a backboard, with the lower end held by insertion into an extended base member lying on the ground; storage is possible solely by withdrawing the inserted upper ends and thereafter during storage folding at hinge-areas located at points positioned about half-way up the frame side-bars. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,263 to Wiley granted Nov. 4, 1975 is a basket-like apparatus supported from the ground to be positioned beneath a basketball backboard basket such that a ball solely falling through the basket will be guided by railings forwardly to a shooting position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,506 to Caveney granted Aug. 26, 1986 discloses a basketball backboard having side-deflectors with a net attached to the side-deflectors and to the backboard, with the bottom of the net fastened forwardly to the floor by unspecified floor inserts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,885 to Cohen granted Sept. 29, 1981, somewhat similar to that of Caveney patent, discloses a basketball backboard mounting structure that grasps the entire board and that suspends an upper end of a net from high points along the backboard, as well as from below the board, with the forward end having an attached strap for wrapping around a waist of a person, such as a bed-ridden person, such that the ball is returnable to that person lying in bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,421 to Spier, Jr. granted June 4, 1974 is to a basket attachment, such that when the basketball goes through the basket, it will be caused to fall forwardly toward the center of the basketball court directly in front of the basketball backboard. Accordingly, it can be readily seen that none of these patents approach nor overcome the problems to which the present invention is directed, as follows.